


Yes, I'm your Philly

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Phan, Fluff, Jealous!Dan, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, TATINOF, Tyler Oakley - Freeform, cuteness, whiney!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil chillin in the car on the way to tatinof and Dan is tired and loves Phil I'm bad at this it cute trust me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, I'm your Philly

Dan was leaning on the car window scrolling through his Twitter feed when another tweet from Tyler to Phil popped up.

He didn't mind Tyler tweeting Phil but there was one thing that was getting on his nerves.

Tyler liked to call Phil "Philly" and as Dan was a jealous person he couldn't help but feel a slight discomfort when he read over the familiar nickname.

That was his Philly and that was his nickname Phil was his, he started that name!

Dan groaned closing his phone and turning to place a gentle kiss on Phil's neck. Phil startled pulling off his headphones and turned to Dan.

"What's up baby?" Phil asked   
"You're mine" Dan said nuzzling into his boyfriend's neck.

"Of course I am why do you bring that up now?" Phil asked looking into Dan's eyes,his hand rubbing up and down on Dan's back.

"Why does Tyler call you Philly? You're mine that's my name" Dan pouted 

"Dan it's just a name it means nothing,you have nothing to worry about"

"I know but why did he have to take that name that's what I call you!" 

"Relax love I think you're tired and that's not a good mix with jealousy" 

"I'm not jealous though I'm asking a perfectly okay question why does he have to call you philly?!" 

"Mmm you're jealous" Phil teased  
"I am not!"

"Yes you are and you're tired and we've got a show soon I suggest you get some sleep"  
Phil said slinging his arm around Dan causing him to fall into his shoulder.

"Phil I-"   
"You're jealous it's okay I understand get some sleep"

Dan looked up at Phil his head still resting on his shoulder  
"Maybe I'm a bit jealous" Dan said his voice softening 

"Yes"  
"But you're my Philly" Dan said starting to fall asleep 

"Yes, I'm your Philly" Phil spoke looking down at Dan, he carefully placed a light kiss to Dan's forehead "get some sleep bear , I love you"

"I love you too"

Phil put his earphones back in resuming the muse song he was listening to keeping an arm around his adorable sleeping boyfriend.


End file.
